Le Mille Feuilles
by Baderoh
Summary: Après la Bataille de Poudlard vient le temps de la reconstruction et de se choisir un avenir pour nos anciens héros. Quelle voie Hermione va t'elle choisir ? Débuter une carrière politique comme elle semble être destinée à l'être ou se lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau ?
1. Prologue

_L'intégralité des personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling comme une grande partie de l'histoire._

 _A une période de ma vie, la primaire pour être exacte, j'ai commencé à grandir, j'étais moquée et abandonnée (oui les gamins sont super sympa entre eux), et heureusement il y avait J.K Rowling. J'ai trouvé dans sa sage Harry Potter un refuge. J'ai dévoré chacun de ses romans à la sortie, j'ai pleuré pour la première fois devant ses livres. Et lorsqu'il le dernier volume est sorti j'ai pleurer encore ! Oui je pleure beaucoup. Depuis quelques années maintenant je relis les livres afin de faire durer le plaisir._

 _Mais toujours, lors-qu'arrive le chapitre, je rêve que ça continue. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé de vous faire suivre mon imaginaire en écrivant ce qui se déroule dans ma tête. L'histoire commence la ou J.K Rowling s'arrête à la fin de la guerre, juste avant le chapitre dix-neuf ans plus tard._

 _Que la magie que j'ai trouvé à lire Harry Potter vous fasse voyager avec moi ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Les quelques mois qui suivirent la mort de Voldemort furent une véritable fête, _Kingsley Shacklebolt_ avait été élu Ministre de la Magie, le monde des sorciers dansait et riait à nouveau. Pour certains cependant se reconstruire fût difficile, notamment pour l'Ordre du Phénix, qui avait perdu beaucoup de ses membres. Tonks et Remus laissant un enfant derrière eux, Rogue qui malgré sa faible notoriété était aujourd'hui considéré comme un héros, Fred le boute-en-train, tous manquaient à ceux qui avaient survécu. L'année scolaire ayant été écourtée, tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient été renvoyés chez eux. Ginny était donc au Terrier et c'est là-bas que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés. La rouquine et le survivant avaient longuement profité de leur moments ensemble, ce qui avait laissé à Ron et Hermione le temps de construire eux aussi un début de vie de couple. Tous résidaient dans la vieille maison biscornue en attendant pour Ginny, la rentrée et pour le trio d'or un travail et un appartement.

Molly passait quant à elle beaucoup de temps à pleurer son fils, laissant une drôle d'ambiance dans la maison bancale au toit rouge et aux nombreuses cheminées. Hermione qui allait toujours au secours des autres avait de nombreuses fois essayé d'aider la mère des Weasley mais en vain et à force la brune s'était finalement éloignée afin de ne plus voir une souffrance qu'elle ne pouvait combattre.

Ronald et Hermione se promenaient main dans la main dans le chemin de Traverse. Ils arpentaient les allées en flânant et en admirant les boutiques toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ollivander avait reconstruit son magasin et se préparait pour la nouvelle rentrée scolaire qui aurait lieu dans une semaine. Il régnait une excitation évidente dans la rue. Les sorciers allaient bon train, créant un joli ballet de couleurs à qui savait le regarder. Alors qu'ils avançaient, le couple était confronté à une masse de plus en plus compacte de gens. Ils arrivaient devant la boutique la plus populaire qui eut jamais existé. En effet, depuis que George exportait à l'étranger, _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ s'était construit une renommée mondiale. Cependant tous avaient constaté un léger changement dans le magasin, en effet, l'absence d'un des malicieux jumeaux se faisait ressentir.

Le rouquin interrogea Hermione des yeux, elle acquiesça et c'est ainsi que Ron partit en direction du magasin tandis sa copine s'éloignait. Elle avait décidé de laisser les frères se parler seul à seul car elle ne supportait pas la détresse qui se lisait dans les yeux de George, reflet de celle de Molly. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait du brouhaha, elle se demandait si George n'allait pas mal prendre son absence. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle percuta un jeune homme qu'elle sortit de ses pensées, après s'être rependu en excuse elle observa ce qui l'entourait. Alors qu'elle pensait s'être un peu éloignée elle ne se trouvait en réalité qu'a une centaine de mètres de la boutique du jumeau Weasley.

Le regard de la jeune femme fut attiré par une devanture de magasin qui semblait être à l'abandon depuis peu. La façade de la boutique était totalement recouverte de lierre et la porte en chêne était sculptée de motifs de feuilles, la même forme que celles qui ornaient la bâtisse. Lorsque la brune regarda le bois avec plus d'attention elle remarqua que les feuilles semblaient être parcourues d'un léger frisson comme si une brise soufflait. Derrière la grande verrière se trouvait un buste de couture, celui-ci était recouvert d'une robe de soirée à couper le souffle. Hermione n'en avait jamais vue de semblable, elle semblait allier la finesse de la couture Moldue et la magie des sorciers. La couleur bordeau de la robe contrastait avec l'intérieur crème de la boutique. De l'extérieur, elle pouvait voir de nombreux sièges qui semblaient respirer le confort et appelaient à s'asseoir dedans. L'ensemble du magasin donnait l'impression d'un cocon et Hermione fut immédiatement sous le charme.

Alors qu'elle allait s'arracher à la magie de l'endroit elle aperçut une petite pancarte qui attira son attention. Lorsqu'elle lut l'écriteau, un sourire illumina son visage et elle partit en courant.

* * *

 _Voilà :) fin de mon tout tout premier chapitre d'écriture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

 _Il reste peut être quelques fautes d'orthographe, pardonnez moi :p_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Tout d'abord, bonjouuuuuuur !_

 _J'espère que vous êtes d'attaque pour le premier chapitre parce que franchement je me suis fait plaisir. Je voulais vous dire également que mes chapitres ne seront pas forcément d'une grande longueur, car me connaissant si je tente un truc trop long, je vais finir par faire trop de descriptions (parce que j'adore ça) et ça finira aussi long que n'importe quel ouvrage, néanmoins magnifique d'Émile Zola._

 _A_ _Aliete :_

 _Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu as pu relire mon prologue que j'ai légèrement retravaillé. En espérant que la suite te convienne également !_

 _Après le prologue on peut se demander : Qu'est ce que va faire Hermione ? Va t-elle acheter la boutique, ou la louer ? Que va t-elle crée comme magasin ? Va t-elle avoir assez d'argent pour la louer ou non ?_

 _Tout de suite la réponse ;) Bonne lecture les amis :p_

* * *

Ron sortait du magasin de son frère et il aperçut Hermione. Lorsqu'il la vit il ne put que remarquer combien la fillette qu'il avait rencontré à Poudlard était devenue une belle jeune femme. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il se rappela que la magnifique sorcière était celle qui partageait ses jours depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione avait les yeux rivés sur lui et l'observait avec presque autant d'amour que lui le faisait. Ron s'approchait à grandes enjambées, et lorsqu'il fut assez près de la femme qu'il aimait, la prit dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans ses cheveux. Après avoir respiré longuement son parfum le jeune homme se rendit compte que quelque chose n'était pas habituel. Hermione sautillait comme une petite fille qui venait de voir le père Noël et ses yeux brillaient exactement de la même manière que lorsqu'elle s'était mit en tête de créer la société d'aide à la libération des elfes. Il sentit l'angoisse monter en pensant qu'il allait à nouveau devoir supporter une idée étrange d'Hermione. Il allait lui demander l'origine de cette excitation mais avant d'avoir pu décrocher un mot, elle l'entraîna à une centaine de mètres de la où ils se trouvaient.

Ron observait la petite boutique que Hermione lui avait montré. Il ne comprenait pas. Il trouvait la boutique très jolie mais ne saisissait pas le message qu'elle lui envoyait.

Elle répondit à sa question muette :

-Ron, je sais qu'on a encore jamais parlé de notre avenir professionnel, mais je sais que grâce à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques mois, notre avenir semble déjà tout tracé. Le Ministère va sûrement nous proposer des postes, Harry et toi allez devenir Aurors, mais moi ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je ne veux pas travailler sous le joug d'un nouveau Ministre ou de qui que se soit. Quand j'ai vu cette boutique je suis réellement tombé sous le charme, j'ai donc décidé de l'acheter. Bien sur rien n'est encore fait, je veux d'abord avoir ton avis, mais toi comme moi savons que je ne suis pas faite pour travailler dans les bureaux, et même si j'aime l'aventure je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour un moment. Je vais refuser l'offre du Ministère, car je voudrais ouvrir ma propre affaire. Qu'en penses tu ?

-'Mione chérie, tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchis en peu de temps. Mais je pense que tu as raison, je ne te vois pas devenir Auror, ni même enfermée avec les coincés du bureau des différents départements. Si tu souhaites ouvrir ta boutique qu'il en soit ainsi, de toute façon j'aurai beau te dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée tu t'en moqueras complètement. lui répondit-il.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire, sans paraître offusquée de sa petite réplique.

Leur arrivée à Gringotts ne passa pas inaperçue, beaucoup se retournaient sur leur passage, et les enfants les regardaient avec admiration. Hermione s'était demandée ou trouver l'argent pour ouvrir sa boutique, et même si elle était certaine que si elle demandait à Harry, il lui prêterait, elle ne voulait pas lui devoir une aussi grosse somme. C'est donc naturellement qu'elle s'était tournée vers la banque des sorciers. Elle pensait pouvoir trouver en eux un soutient financier comme il en existait chez les Moldus.

Elle arriva devant le comptoir d'un gobelin. Après lui avoir expliqué sa situation, Hermionne attendit une réponse de la part de la créature. Le gobelin semblait réfléchir au pour et au contre, évaluant ce que ça lui rapporterai. Après quelques minutes il se décida enfin :

-Miss,sachez d'abord que ce n'est pas une pratique courante pour nous les gobelin de faire cela, or il se trouve que votre statut d'amie du survivant vous ouvre des portes. Je vous suggère donc de vous aider dans l'achat de votre boutique, seulement nous ne pouvons pas investir plus dans votre affaire, ce sera donc à vous de trouver les fonds nécessaires à l'achat de vos premières marchandises. En échange nous espérons recevoir une quantité de part de votre magasin, pour que lorsqu'il sera lancé et rentable, nous pourrons récupérer l'argent que nous vous avons prêté.

La brune semblât réfléchir longuement. Il y avait des avantages, en effet, aucun remboursement, mais cependant cela impliquait que le magasin ne lui appartenait plus intégralement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle préférait encore demander de l'aide à son meilleur ami. Elle remercia poliment le gobelin qui semblait déçu qu'une telle occasion lui échappe, puis accompagnée de Ron, sortit de Gringotts. Le rouquin fit une drôle de tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas accepté, c'est donc avec patience que la sorcière lui expliqua que lorsqu'un magasin était divisé en part, la totalité du dit magasin n'appartenait plus vraiment à celui qui l'avait créé. Hermione bien qu'un peu déçue de la tournure des choses préféra ne pas se laisser abattre et décida d'aller voir une dernière fois la boutique qui lui plaisait tant. Une fois encore, lorsque Ron et elle arrivèrent devant le magasin, la magie de l'endroit la submergea. Elle était décidé, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais financièrement elle voulait malgré tout trouver une autre option, elle se promit donc d'y réfléchir.

Puis la jeune femme entraîna Ron dans une ruelle parallèle, d'un commun accord elle prit le bras de son compagnon et transplana pour rentrer au Terrier. La jeune fille voulait remercier son amoureux pour le soutient qu'il lui procurait par le simple fait de sa présence, elle avait donc délibérément atterri au bout du chemin qui menait à la maison Weasley. La brunette se hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Ron en un baiser papillon avant de séparer de lui. Or le rouquin en avait décidé autrement et l'attira à nouveau à lui pour prolonger et approfondir leur baiser. C'était assez rare lorsqu'ils se livraient à d'aussi grandes scènes d'amour, mais lorsque cela arrivait, les deux jeunes gens avaient tendance à perdre la notion du temps profitant pleinement l'un de l'autre. Les deux sorciers finirent par rompre le baiser, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

Cela faisait deux jours que la Gryffondor réfléchissait à une alternative financière, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé, elle savait que chaque seconde qui s'écoulait pouvait lui coûter la boutique, cependant elle ne voulait solliciter son ami que lorsqu'elle serait sûre de n'avoir pas d'autres options. De son côté Ron était préoccupé, il savait que la jeune femme cherchait une autre solution à son problème, mais il se doutait qu'elle n'en trouverait pas. Malheureusement il avait raison, Hermione faisait fonctionner son cerveau sans trouver de dénouement. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Mme Weasley avait préparé un copieux repas, comme à chaque fois que Bill et Fleur venaient. C'est lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge de la famille dans le salon qu'elle se rendit enfin compte que la famille Weasley au grand complet était dans le jardin, seule l'aiguille de Fred était bloquée sur « perdu ».

Hermione rejoint le groupe dehors, et tout le monde s'embrassait, Percy, Bill, Charlie et même George avait quitté sa boutique. C'était un grand moment de joie, mais George et Hermione restaient en retrait, chacun ayant leur raison, en effet, la brune à cause de ses réflexions toujours présentes en arrière pensées et le jumeau restant car sa moitié disparue lui maquait encore plus lors de ce genre de rassemblement.

Le dîner se déroulait dans une ambiance de fête, tous étaient heureux, et même Molly semblait enfin s'être remise. Tout le monde écoutait les récits de Charlie sur ses dragons, et Hermione se détendit en écoutant les nouvelles de Norberta, le dragon de Hagrid, elle réussit même à sourire. La conversation passait des nouvelles du pays, à la rentrée de Poudlard avec McGonagall qui prenait le poste de directrice, en passant par l'éternel Quidditch.

La soirée s'était terminée en douceur, Fleur et Bill durent partir car Victoire était fatiguée, Percy était rentré chez lui, et Charlie, Ron et Ginny étaient encore dehors en train de faire une dernière virée en balais. Mme et M Weasley discutaient dans la cuisine. Seuls Hermione, Harry et George se trouvaient dans le salon, les deux garçons sur le canapé, et la brunette assise sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

Hermione se lança enfin

-Harry, c'est la première fois que je te demande quelque chose comme cela... Voilà, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir ma propre boutique sur le chemin de Traverse mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent, est ce que tu veux bien m'en prêter, je te le rendrais avec les intérêts ?

Elle avait débité sa phrase sans reprendre son souffle, comme si elle avait été répétée de nombreuses fois dans sa tête. Elle fermait les yeux afin de ne pas voir la réaction de Harry, de peur qu'il se moque d'elle, car à ce moment le légendaire courage des gryffondor était bien loin d'elle. Le survivant la regardait avec des yeux ronds, et après un petit temps de surprise fit semblant de réfléchir tout en regardant successivement Hermione et George. La brune le regardait entre ses doigts, et le rouquin quant à lui avait lâché son premier sourire sincère depuis ce qui lui avait parut une éternité.

La jeune fille à la tignasse indomptable secoua la tête, et affichait à présent un sourire mi figue, mi raisin, mais la bonne humeur des deux hommes eut raison d'elle et elle éclata de rire, suivie par Harry et George.

-Mais oui Hermione, évidement que je veux bien, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me demander ! Il n'y a pas de soucis, et comme je connais ton côté appliqué je sais que tu me rendra l'argent avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire ouf !

-Allez soyons fous, j'investis aussi dans ton affaire ! Je sais que l'argent nécessaire pour cela est énorme, il faut un bon fond de départ. D'ailleurs Harry nous avait aidé à démarrer la boutique à l'époque ! Je suis de la partie 'Mione ! Ne dis pas non, dit il en la voyant vouloir protester, tu vas avoir besoin de cet argent.

Hermione regarda les deux garçons avec les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva et se jeta sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras et leur faire un énorme câlin.

* * *

 _Voilà les fans:) le premier chapitre est terminé ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ?_

 _Toujours quelques interrogations, quel genre de boutique va ouvrir Hermione ? Va t'elle réussir ?_

 _Pour le savoir je vous donne rendez vous dans 2 semaines ! :)_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Me revoilà ! Avec un nouveau chapitre à la clef ! J'espère que la reprise du boulot a été pour vous, perso j'ai repris la fac, j'ai donc un peu moins de temps pour écrire mais je vais tenir les délais que je me suis fixée ne vous inquiétez pas ! Voici donc la suite._

 _Petit rappel : Hermione cherchait un soutient financier afin d'acheter la boutique de ses rêves. Elle l'a trouvé en Harry, et George lui avait proposé également de l'aider. Que va t'il se passer maintenant ? Réponse tout de suite !_

* * *

Hermione entrouvrit la porte de la boutique. Dehors il faisait nuit, en effet, les négociations qu'elle avait entreprit avec le fils de l'ancienne propriétaire avaient pris beaucoup de temps. La femme qui tenait le magasin était une née Moldue qui avait voué sa vie à la couture et qui, grâce à sa magie, avait fabriqué des robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La brune en était persuadé maintenant qu'elle voyait les quelques robes qui y étaient restées. Malheureusement la femme avait été assassiné par les mangemorts. L'homme lui avait promis de passer pour la débarrasser des tenues dès le lendemain. Dans le magasin, les sièges beiges, les étagères et le peu de matériel qui restait était recouvert d'une pellicule de poussière. Près de la porte se trouvait un comptoir en chêne, de la même couleur que la porte d'entrée. Le sol était en parquet, mais était recouvert de quelques tapis beiges. L'intérieur du magasin plaisait à Hermione tout autant que l'extérieur, elle s'imaginait déjà dedans.

Harry et Ron avaient été convoqués dans l'après midi pour un rendez vous au Ministère et tout deux savaient que c'était pour leur proposer un poste d'Auror. La brune avait donc proposé à Ron de le rejoindre au Terrier une fois ses affaires terminées. Or maintenant qu'elle venait de serrer la main de l'ancien propriétaire et avait les clefs dans les mains, elle ne voulait plus partir.

Elle entreprit à nouveau d'explorer les lieux. Elle glissa la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Une fois encore elle fut enchantée de l'esprit cocon qui régnait dans la boutique. En face d'elle se trouvait un comptoir en bois clair, derrière celui ci et comme presque partout dans le magasin, des étagères avaient été fixées sur les murs beiges et seul l'espace se trouvant devant la verrière semblait avoir été épargné. Sur chacune des planches en bois, se trouvait d'innombrables boites de tailles et formes différentes dans lesquelles se trouvaient toute sorte de babioles servant à la couture. La lumière qui filtrait de dehors éclairait la robe bordeaux à laquelle Hermionne ne cessait de jeter un coup d'oeil, et plus loin se trouvaient d'autres robes sur des portants. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au couloir. Après l'avoir franchi, elle trouva sur sa droite une porte qui ouvrait sur la réserve semblait-il, vu la quantité de rouleaux de tissus qu'elle contenait. Elle referma la porte, arriva sous l'arche du bout du couloir et observa à nouveau ce qui l'entourait. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une petite cuisine qui semblait néanmoins avoir tout l'équipement nécessaire, en regardant en face d'elle, la brunette pouvait voir un petit jardin qui semblait coincé entre les murs des autres maisons, cet espace vert serait à coup sur pour Hermione une bouffée d'oxygène après une journée de travail. Elle s'imaginait déjà passant la baie vitré qui s'étendait sur les deux étages de la maison afin d'aller boire un thé au milieu des fleurs. Elle entra à nouveau dans la maison et monta l'escalier. L'étage se constituait d'une mezzanine qui laissait voir la cuisine et elle remarqua qu'elle avait une vue imprenable sur le jardin grâce à la grande baie vitrée. Hermione savait déjà qu'elle y installerait sa chambre et un séjour près de l'escalier, afin de profiter un maximum de la luminosité extérieure pour lire ses livres. La brune était totalement sous le charme de cette petite maison vieillotte mais confortable.

Le lendemain, Hermione s'était réveillé tôt, le jour se levait à peine mais elle voulait se mettre au travail dès maintenant. La brunette déposa un baiser sur le front de son amoureux, lui écrivit un petit mot et transplana au Chemin de Traverse. Elle se mit à l'œuvre dès son arrivé. Elle aurait pu utiliser un sortilège afin de nettoyer l'ensemble de la boutique d'un coup de baguette, mais elle voulait le faire sans magie. Cela lui prit la matinée, elle rangeait l'ensemble des boites et presque toutes les robes, cependant elle ne put se résoudre à se débarrasser de la robe bordeaux, toutes les autres s'étaient retrouvées dans un carton et l'ancien propriétaire les avait emmenés, elle avait du marchander afin de garder le bustier et la robe bordeaux.

La boutique était maintenant vide, il ne restait que les tapis, les sièges, le comptoir et la robe. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et Ron entrât. La brune était tellement heureuse de le voir qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Après avoir regardé ce qui l'entourait, Ron sifflât, il semblait satisfait de ce qu'il regardait. Le jeune homme savait que la sorcière voulait ouvrir sa boutique mais elle ne lui avait encore pas dit quel genre de magasin elle voulait faire. Ron avait malgré tout une petite idée.

Dans l'après midi, Hermione avait donné rendez-vous à George, Harry et Ron devant sa future boutique. Après s'être rassemblé devant, elle les fit tous entrer. Sur le comptoir se trouvait une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, elle sortit trois verres de son inséparable sac à main, et les rempli du liquide. Elle en tendit un à chacun des trois hommes, puis repris ses recherches dans la petite pochette extensible. Elle fit apparaître un livre, les deux rouquins et le survivant purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'un exemplaire des contes de Beedle le barde, ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu, ils avaient bien deviné. Elle le posa sur l'étagère, puis revint trinquer avec les garçons.

-Au Mille Feuilles, déclara Hermione.

-Au Mille Feuilles, reprirent les deux Weasley et Harry.

Ils burent leur verres cul sec.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione avait acheté la boutique, et tout était quasiment prêt. En effet, la brune avait presque installé tous les livres, mais le concept de son magasin n'était pas arrivé à son terme, elle voulait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire des pâtisseries pour accompagner le thé qu'elle servirait. Elle voulait un pâtissier qui serait en mesure de lui procurer les fameux gâteaux qui avaient donné leur nom au magasin.

Elle avait goûté au mille feuilles lors de ses vacances en France avec ses parents, elle avait adoré ce gâteau des la première bouchée. Le nom pouvait autant aller à un livre qu'à un gâteau, c'est donc avec un malin plaisir qu'Hermione avait décidé de nommer sa boutique ainsi. Or cette pâtisserie devait être une des pièces maîtresses, donc sans elle, la sorcière n'avait plus qu'a renommer sa librairie.

Après avoir longuement cherché, Hermione avait trouvé sa perle rare. Elle avait commencé à perdre espoir avant de se rappeler qu'à Poudlard les elfes de maison préparaient à manger. Elle avait donc écrit à la directrice, celle ci lui avait répondu qu'en effet, elle aurait peut-être une elfe qui répondrait aux attentes d'Hermione. C'était ainsi que l'ancienne Gryffondor s'était retrouvée dans les cuisines du château en compagnie de son ancien professeur. A peine étaient elles rentrées qu'une foule d'elfes avaient envahis l'espace qui les entourait en leur proposant toutes sortes de nourriture. Une elfe était cependant restée en retrait, en effet, Winky était assise sur une chaise et regardait les nouvelles venues. Mc Gonagall expliqua à Hermione que lorsque Winky avait appris la mort de Dobby, elle avait eu un énorme choc, elle avait passé de nombreux jours dans un espèce de coma et lorsqu'enfin elle s'était réveillée, elle avait décidé de se reprendre en main. L'ancienne elfe de Croupton avait eu de nombreux soucis avec l'alcool, cependant elle semblait s'être remise dans le droit chemin. Elle ne cessait de se répéter « ce n'est pas ce que Dobby aurait voulu ». Winky avait donc refusé de travailler jusqu'à ce que la directrice la paye et elle s'était acheté avec son gallion par semaine, de nouveaux vêtements.

Hermione s'était approché d'elle, un peu anxieuse malgré elle :

-Winky, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de moi , je ..

-Miss Granger, je sais, Dobby me parlait souvent de vous et de Mr Potter.

La brune était restée perplexe un dixième de seconde, en effet, l'elfe qui lui faisait face était bien différente de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

-Je suis là car j'ai une offre à te faire. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui sait cuisiner, et qui peut apprendre de nouvelles recettes, si cela te va je souhaiterai t'embaucher. Tu serais payer 10 gallions par mois. Nourrie, logée et blanchie. Qu'en penses tu ?

L'Elfe l'avait regardée avec les larmes aux yeux et s'était empressé d'accepter.

* * *

 _Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre surtout la partie sur Winky, avait longtemps hésité à la placer dans mon histoire mais je trouve que c'est un personnage qui a beaucoup souffert et peut être qu'elle aussi a droit à sa fin heureuse._

 _N'hésitez pas a me donnez vos avis ou encore a spéculer sur la suite, je suis avide de ce genre de reviews :p_

 _A dans 2 semaines pour la suite_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour ! Un nouveau chapitre est arrivé !_

 _Ce chapitre ne sera pas une grande avancé pour la boutique mais me permet de poser les bases de la relations d'Hermione et de Ron. J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

Hermione et Winky étaient en pleine préparation, le lendemain serait le jour d'ouverture du magasin. La brune venait de sortir afin de déposer l'ardoise sur laquelle on pouvait lire les viennoiseries et différentes boissons qui étaient servies. Elle se recula légèrement et observa la devanture de son magasin. Elle avait fait installer un panneau de bois au dessus de la porte sur lequel on pouvait lire en lettres d'or « _ **Le Mille Feuille : Librairie et salon de thé**_ ». Elle avait également taillé les quelques branches de lierres qui tombaient sur la verrière. _._ En regardant à travers la vitre Hermione vit apparaître une table volante se poser juste auprès de la fenêtre, Winky avait du utiliser le sortilège de Levitation afin de déposer le meuble à l'endroit indiqué par la sorcière

La brune entra dans son magasin. Ce dernier avait subit quelques transformations. Les boites de toutes tailles et de toutes formes avaient laissé place dans les étagères à de très nombreux livres. La quasi totalité des étagères du magasin était à présent recouverte de romans. Le duo avait installé les fauteuils beiges de l'ancienne propriétaire entre la verrière et le mur du fond de la partie gauche du magasin. Pour accompagner les fauteuils qui avaient l'air confortable, la brune et l'Elfe avaient posé de petites tables juste à côté qui serviraient à poser les livres en cours de lecture, les gâteaux ou les thés. Dans la partie droite, Hermione pouvait à présent observer derrière quelques tables le comptoir, qui était à présent la propriété de Winky. En effet, la sorcière avait fait installer derrière celui ci une petite estrade qui permettait à l'Elfe d'être à hauteur d'Homme. Le comptoir était divisé en deux parties. La plus grande d'entre elle était une vitrine qui servait à stocker les gâteaux maintenus au froid grâce à la magie. Sur l'autre partie était posé une caisse ancienne qui servirait à encaisser les achats des clients. Le dernier changement non visible était dans la réserve. En effet, elle avait été transformée en chambre et avait été attribuée à Winky. Après avoir longuement protesté car ne s'en trouvant pas digne, elle avait fini par accepter avec beaucoup de larmes.

En milieu d'après midi, Hermione et Winky avaient fini d'installer l'ensemble du magasin. Elles étaient donc retournées à leur occupation habituelle de la mi-journée : la cuisine. Hormis les traditionnels gâteaux anglais, la jeune femme voulait servir ceux qu'elle avait savouré en France. Winky s'était donc retrouvée à préparer des éclairs au chocolat, des tartes aux pommes et l'incontournable milles-feuilles. Hermione quant à elle servait de goûteuse. Grâce à ces nombreuses après-midi passées ensembles, la brune avait réussit à faire comprendre à Winky qu'elle n'était pas une esclave mais son égal. Au fil des jours, leur relation patron-salarié avait beaucoup évoluée, une grande confiance était née entre les deux êtres faisant peu à peu place à l'amitié. Winky était maintenant aussi dévouée à Hermione que l'était Dobby à Harry.

Le lendemain, la sorcière et l'elfe s'étaient levée tôt. Winky avait été aux fourneaux directement en se levant, Hermione avait eu le plaisir de découvrir que les techniques culinaires de Winky étaient d'une telle ampleur qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever à l'aube pour faire des pâtisseries, la magie l'aidant grandement. La sorcière après avoir avalé un vers de jus de fruit et un éclair subtilement dérobé à son amie, s'était dirigée vers le comptoir. Sur celui-ci étaient empilés une vingtaine de romans que Winky et elle avaient choisis ensembles. En prenant la pile entre ses mains, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se souvenant de la remarque cuisante que Winky lui avait infligé alors qu'elle croyait que les elfes ne savaient pas lire _« Les elfes sont des esclaves pas des stupides trolls. »._

Elle déposa les livres sur la table installée de la veille, celle qui se trouvait devant la verrière. Hermione disposa également des cloches qui allaient bientôt accueillir les viennoiseries que Winky finissait de préparer et quelques feuilles de lierres récoltées sur la façade de sa boutique.

A neuf heure précise, l'ouverture était officielle.

Les premières heures avaient été longues, puisque c'était la rentrée scolaire et les sorciers s'étaient plutôt dirigés vers KingCross. Mais lorsque leurs enfants étaient montés à bord du Poudlard Express, les parents qui profitaient de leur journée de congée avaient investis le chemin de Traverse. Le premier « client » à être rentré était immédiatement ressortit remarquant qu'il s'était trompé de boutique. La deuxième cliente à passer la porte avait observé l'ensemble et finalement, avait visité le magasin le trouvant sûrement à son goût. Elle avait trouvé dans les rayons de la boutique un livre qui semblait lui avoir plut, elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers une table et avait commandée un thé. Le troisième client avait attiré le quatrième et avant 12h la petite boutique s'était gentiment remplie.

Le commerce n'était pas bondé de monde mais recevait un franc succès, le concept ayant été totalement adopté par les sorciers qui daignaient entrer. Alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers Winky afin de lui proposer de refaire quelques gâteaux les derniers ayant été écoulés, elle fut accosté par une petite sorcière d'un age avancé :

– Dites Miss.

– Oui Madame ?

– J'ai fait un tour dans votre boutique, qui est sublime en passant, et j'ai repéré quelques livres que je n'ai encore jamais vu et es auteurs de ces livres me sont tout à fait inconnu. Regardez ce roman ci : Un dragon bleu en couverture ! Et l'image ne bouge même pas ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?

– C'est un roman écrit par Christopher Paolini, il raconte l'histoire d'un jeune homme, Eragon qui va trouver un œuf de dragon. L'oeuf va éclore et donner un dragon qui sera ami avec Eragon, et ensemble ils vont traverser pleins d'aventures. Répondit Hermione en souriant à la vieille dame.

– L'histoire semble inintéressante ! Mais il me semble que votre livre est cassé, l'image ne bouge pas !

– C'est un livre Moldu, expliqua Hermione.

Les deux femmes poursuivirent leur conversation, Hermione essayant d'initier la vieille femme aux livres Moldus. Finalement cette dernière bien que septique au départ, était totalement emballé par les histoires et trouvait le principe du magasin innovent. Elle passa plusieurs heures dans la boutique en saluant des connaissances et en leur racontant la nouvelle histoire de dragon qu'elle découvrait. Les sorciers bien qu'étonnés au premier abord, avaient fini par acheter certains romans non-sorcier, se laissant entraîner dans l'univers proposé par ces écrivains inconnus de leur monde. Tout ce déroulait magnifiquement bien pour Hermione et Winky. Les pâtisseries de l'elfe étaient appréciée autant que les livres de la sorcière.

En fin de journée juste avant la fermeture, Hermione aperçut une tête brune et deux têtes rousses passer devant son magasin. La porte s'ouvrit faisant retentir la clochette qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle. La sorcière eu le plaisir de voir que Harry, George et Ron étaient venu après leur travail. Le magasin quoi que beaucoup moins remplis avait encore quelques clients. Lorsque ses derniers furent partis après avoir longuement profité de la présence de l'Elu, George avait invité l'ensemble de la compagnie, Winky comprise, au Chaudron Baveur. Ils y burent quelque verres afin de fêter ce magnifique départ de la boutique.

Après s'être séparés à une heure peu raisonnable du matin, Hermione emmena Ron dans son appartement au dessus de la boutique. Dans la chambre, le jeune homme commença à embrasser sa compagne et celle ci ne refusa pas. Il traça un chemin de baisers, partant du coin de la bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de son amoureuse puis commença à descendre, enlevant au passage non sans difficultés le tissu qui faisait obstacle. Hermione se trouva vite avec pour unique vêtement une petite culotte en dentelle qui ne couvrait que le nécessaire. Ron contempla la jeune femme. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle selon lui. La brune avait essayé de dompter ses cheveux en un tresse, son visage était magnifique mais c'est son (trop de répétions !) sourire que le sorcier regarda. Ses si jolies dents formaient un sourire à faire tomber n'importe quel homme, son port de tête était dégagé, la tresse dans son dos laissait un vue imprenable sur ses seins. Ron s'en saisit avec sa bouche, il les titilla longuement, faisant rouler celui que sa langue ne léchait pas entre son index et son pouce. Puis il reprit son chemin de baisers, enflammant le corps de la jeune femme. Arrivé à son nombril il glissa ses pouces de part et d'autre des hanches de la brune afin de faire glisser sa très petite culotte le long de ses jambes, tandis que ses baisers pleuvaient sur sa toison.

Hermione se sentit défaillit ses genoux se dérobèrent mais Ron la retint et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Le sorcier repartit à la conquête de sa dulcinée, caressant sa hanche avant de faire glisser sa main vers son entre jambe. D'elles mêmes les cuisses de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître au roux l'objet de ses convoitises. Il entreprit de la torturer avec ses doigts, la jeune femme au bord de l'orgasme le retint cependant. Elle le déshabilla rapidement et se saisit du membre de son compagnon, elle commença un long va et vient, le jeune homme haleta très rapidement. La brune se pencha alors sur lui et entreprit la même danse avec sa bouche, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement jouant de sa langue. Lui aussi au bord de l'orgasme, il la repoussa doucement, ouvrit ses cuisses et se plaça tendrement entre elles avant de la conquérir. Ce fut après plusieurs minutes de plaisir intense et grandissant que les deux amoureux jouirent en même temps.

Après quelques minutes Ron s'était endormi comme un gros bébé. Hermione dont l'excitation avait du mal à redescendre avait décidé d'aller prendre une tisane. Elle enfila son déshabillé et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle fit chauffer de l'eau et ouvrit la porte fenêtre de la baie vitrée. La tasse fumante à la main, elle sortit dans le jardin, s'adossa au mur et plongea dans ses souvenirs :

 _« C'était l'été dernier qu'elle avait enfin accepté d'offrir sa virginité à Ron, elle avait longuement hésité mais finalement après en avoir parlé avec Ginny, elle avait fini par le faire. Ils étaient rentrés d'un dîné chez Bill et Fleur et la brune avait légèrement bu pour fêter l'anniversaire de la cadette des Weasley ce qui l'avait un peu aidé à se décider. Elle avait hésiter à utiliser un peu de chance liquide, mais après réflexion elle voulait que ça se fasse naturellement et non pas avec de la chance. La brunette avait attendue d'être rentrée au Terrier et lorsqu'ils étaient montés elle avait timidement proposé au jeune homme de le faire. Le jeune homme l'avait quelque fois demandé à la sorcière mais celle-ci lui avait toujours offert un refus, il fut donc étonné que ce soit elle qui propose. Il lui avait demander de répéter. La jeune femme lui avait donc fait comprendre. Leurs premiers ébats avaient été plutôt maladroits étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas d'expérience, mais au fur et à mesure, c'était devenu plus sauvage, plus passionné. Il n'était pas rare que pour un seul regard les deux jeunes gens avaient été obligés de s'éclipser du salon de la maison Weasley afin d'assouvir leur désir. »_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Pattenrond qui se frotta contre ses jambes. La jeune femme avala sa tisane, attrapa son chat et retourna dans la maison. Elle se remit au lit et admira un moment l'homme qui était allongé à ses côtés. Ses taches de rousseur faisaient ressortir le teint pale de sa peau, la tignasse rousse récemment coupé était quant à elle en fouillis autour de son visage. Ron avait un léger filet de bave qui coulait sur le coin de sa bouche. La sorcière réprima un rire. Elle voulait à nouveau profiter de moments comme celui ci, cependant ils lui échappaient depuis son emménagement dans sa maisonnette. Afin d'arrêter de se tourmenter elle décida de fermer les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir.

Cette nuit la elle avait rêvé que Ron et elle s'installaient dans la maison où ils pourraient s'aimer sans les regards de la famille Weasley au grand complet.

Le soleil s'était levé et la brune avait décidé de faire part de son rêve à Ron dès son réveil. Or, le rouquin ne semblait pas avoir envie de se réveiller. Sachant qu'il devait aller au travail dans peu de temps, la burne s'était coulée contre lui et avait caressé son visage tout en l'observant. Elle sentit la respiration légère de Ron s'accélérer et elle comprit qu'il était en train d'émerger. Sans que la sorcière ne sache comment, elle s'était soudain retrouvée sous son compagnon et ils avaient repris leurs activités du soir. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient laisser à nouveau tombés dans les draps, Hermione se lança :

– Dis j'ai une proposition à te faire.

– Je t'écoute Hermignonne.

– Voilà, je trouve que depuis que j'ai acheté de ma boutique, on ne passe plus autant de temps ensemble et franchement, tu me manques. Je sais que tu es également très pris par ton boulot d'Auror et que d'ici quelques temps, ton travail va t'imposer des déplacements à l'étranger pour des durées indéterminées. Je voudrais profiter de toi un maximum avant que ce temps arrive.

– Je suis du même avis que toi 'Mione, je pense que tu as raison. Je vais ranger ma chambre au Terrier et tu pourras revenir. On passera nos nuits ensembles, et tu n'auras qu'à transplaner afin de te rendre au magasin ! C'est génial Chérie ! J'aime quand on partage les mêmes idées ! S'écria t-il avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et de la faire tourner avec lui.

La sorcière le repoussa rapidement.

– Non Ron ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête ! S'exclama Hermione très surprise et un peu irrité par l'attitude de son compagnon.

– Ah non ?! Que veux-tu alors ? Demanda le roux incrédule.

– Ron j'ai ma maison maintenant ! Je pensais que tu avais compris ! Je voudrais que tu viennes emménager avec moi, ici !

 _Voilà, ce chapitre est terminé et j'attends avec impatience de savoir quel sera selon vous la réaction de Ron. N'hésitez donc pas à m'envoyer une Review ça fait toujours plaisir ;)_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonsoiiiir !_

 _Ca y est celui qu'on attendait tous est enfin arrivé : LE CHAPITRE 4 !_

 _Mais avant ça j'ai quelques infos à vous transmettre :_

 _1 - J'ai ouvert mon blog ... Euh non ma page Facebook ! Si vous voulez suivre mes exploits, mes impressions, et même les fanfictions que je lis actuellement voici le lien du nouveau bébé : Baderoh-797271180401842/ vous pourrez y essayer les nouveaux "j'aime" du coup_

 _2 - Je vais essaye de suivre à la lettre mon calendrier de départ ; c'est à dire que le chapitre 5 sera livrée sur la page le jeudi 3 mars._

 _3 - J'ai l'intention de publier quelques petites histoires sur facebook : projet en cours de reflexion mais bon si vous voulez prendre de l'avance et aimer ma page je vous renvois au petit 1_

 _Bon allez j'ai fini de vous embeter ! Je vous laisse lire tranquillement !_

 _Et comme il est coutume de dire : prenez du plaisir (oui je sais normalement c'est "enjoy" mais j'aime beaucoup en français) !_

* * *

Il était presque l'heure de l'ouverture du magasin et Winky s'inquiétait de ne pas voir arriver sa patronne. Elle pensait que celle-ci ne n'était pas réveillée mais avait du mal à y croire, sachant que la sorcière tenait énormément à son magasin. L'elfe avait réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement oser monter voir si Hermione allait bien. Elle avait gravi l'escalier en colimaçon et avait commencé à explorer la chambre de la brune. Tout laissait croire à la petite créature que sa patronne était bien là mais elle ne la voyait nulle part. Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une Hermione fraîchement lavée. Winky respira un peu mieux, elle avait commencé à imaginer le pire. La sorcière aperçut son employée et lui sourit :

– J'arrive Winky, je ne serai pas en retard pour ce deuxième jour de travail !

Et elle retourna dans la salle de bain.

La petit elfe redescendit et après 10 minutes d'attente la sorcière s'engagea elle aussi dans l'escalier. Winky observa brièvement Hermione trouvant que celle-ci avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'habituel . La sorcière prit un croissant fraîchement fait par Winky sans s'arrêter réellement dans la cuisine et emporta également un verre de jus de citrouille. Le petit être la suivit dans le magasin. Hermione semblait déborder d'une énergie hors du commun et lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'ouvrir sa boutique, elle accueillit la vieille femme qui semblait avoir fait le pied de grue depuis la fermeture de la veille pour revenir dans le magasin au plus vite.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à une petite table et commencèrent à discuter. Winky ne compris pas grand-chose mais elle entendit vaguement que la vieille femme avait dévoré le roman sur le dragon bleu.

A part la sorcière, il n'y avait qu'un seul autre client, qui regardait le présentoir à gâteaux avec un grand intérêt. Winky se glissa donc derrière le comptoir demandant à l'homme ce qu'elle pouvait lui servir.

– Bonjour, cette pâtisserie-ci et un café s'il-vous-plaît. Son accent chantant indiquait qu'il n'était pas natif du pays.

– Très bon choix monsieur, le mille-feuille est excellent. Je vous laisse vous installer à une table, je vous apporte cela tout de suite.

L'homme s'était installé dans un des fauteuils beiges qui se trouvaient à deux pas du comptoir. Alors que Winky lui servait sa commande elle l'observa. Il était vraiment grand pour un homme mais n'avait cependant rien à voir avec Hagrid. Il possédait des cheveux noirs et une barbe de trois jours, ses yeux étaient très clairs, presque gris. Sa posture assise quoique nonchalante laissait malgré tout voir la force qui émanait de lui. Il était mystérieux et au premier coup d'œil Winky comprit qu'on ne devait pas être beaucoup à lui avoir cherché des noises. Il semblait faire peur, en effet, lorsqu'il se leva pour aller chercher un livre d'autres clients qui venaient d'entrer se tassèrent près du mur pour le laisser passer.

Alors qu'elle passait devant Hermione et la vieille femme toujours en train de débattre sur leur livre, le changement que Winky avait remarqué sur la sorcière lui sauta aux yeux : elle s'était maquillée.

La matinée se déroula dans la même euphorie que la veille. Après que la vieille sorcière fut partie avec le livre où cette fois, le dragon de couverture était rouge, Hermione donna de son temps à tous ses clients. Winky resservit plusieurs fois l'homme. Il n'était cependant pas bavard et semblait rechercher la tranquillité. Lorsqu'Hermione s'était approchée de lui, il l'avait salué d'un signe de tête avant de replonger dans la lecture du _Quidditch à travers les âges_.

A la pause déjeuner, Winky lisait le journal tandis qu'Hermione préparait à manger. La sorcière était anormalement muette et lorsqu'elle remarqua que l'Elfe la regardait avec insistance, se détourna. Winky prit alors les choses en mains.

– Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La jeune femme se retourna des larmes plein les yeux :

– C'est Ron !

La jeune femme s'assit sur le tabouret de la table en face d'elle :

– Ce matin je lui ai proposé d'emménager avec nous ici. Nous étions tous les deux en train de parler de cela ce matin juste avant qu'il parte, je lui ai exposé mes projets de vivre à deux et cet idiot n'a rien trouvé de mieux à me proposer que de revenir vivre avec lui au Terrier. Je lui ai expliqué que je voulais qu'il vienne vivre ici avec moi. Il m'a regardé d'un air ahuri ! Il semblait réfléchir à mille à l'heure ! Je l'ai laissé un moment réfléchir mais comme il ne semblait pas sortir de son mutisme, je me suis approchée ! Et là, le patronus d'Harry est apparu en disant à Ron de se dépêcher sinon il allait être en retard. Il m'a regardé et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux à dire qu'il devait y aller. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quand tu es montée ce matin, je venais enfin de parvenir à me calmer, et j'ai camouflé le tout sous un peu de maquillage.

L'elfe observa Hermione avec un drôle d'air mais ne dit rien. La sorcière semblait soulagée d'avoir enfin pu en parler à quelqu'un. Elle s'était allégée d'un poids, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir sérieusement à la suite de sa relation avec Ron.

Alors qu'elles ouvraient le magasin pour l'après-midi, Hermione reçu la visite la visite de Susan Bones. Elles discutèrent un moment, puis Hermione fit visiter sa boutique à son ancienne camarade. Elle la conseilla dans l'achat de quelques livres et la brune eut le bonheur de voir que Susan était friande de romans. Elle lui offrit un thé et elles reprirent leur discussion sur l'A.D, c'était une période qui semblait avoir beaucoup plu à Susan. L'après-midi s'était déroulé dans une ambiance sympathique et les deux amies eurent l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes autant intéressées qu'elles par les livres et les gâteaux.

Le lendemain, Hermione qui avait mal dormi, ouvrit le magasin pendant que Winky finissait d'installer les pâtisseries. L'homme mystérieux était rentré quelques minutes plus tard et avait commandé un éclair au chocolat ainsi qu'un café puis s'était installé à la table près du comptoir à gâteaux. Hermione profita de l'arrivée d'un autre client pour s'éclipser semblant elle aussi être impressionnée par le sorcier. L'après-midi, Winky avait été obligée de refaire des pâtisseries car les clients étaient tous plus gourmands les uns que les autres. Lorsque la journée fut terminée, les deux amies s'étaient préparé un petit repas simple, puis Hermione prétextant être fatiguée, était partie se coucher.

Le jour suivant Hermione n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Ron. Elle n'avait pas dormi et avait remarqué que son état jouait sur son travail à la boutique, alors à l'heure de la fermeture, elle laissa les clefs du domaine à Winky et partit se promener seule sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle voulait réfléchir à tout ça. La sorcière voulait une réponse de la part de Ron même si elle se doutait de celle qu'il allait lui fournir à la vue de sa réaction. D'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas souffrir à cause du rouquin. Elle continua de réfléchir ainsi pendant un bon moment.

Ron quant à lui avait enfin réussi à engager la conversation avec Harry :

– Harry j'aimerais te parler.

– Tu vas enfin m'expliquer ta mine des deux derniers jours ?

– C'est Hermione, elle veut qu'on s'installe ensemble...

– Oh !? Mais c'est une bonne chose, Ginny et moi on commence à se pencher sur le sujet, pour lorsqu'elle terminera sa dernière année à Poudlard.

– Je suis mort de trouille. J'ai peur de m'engager avec elle. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal. Je sais que je l'ai blessée plus d'une fois. Je ne me sens pas assez mature pour ça je voudrais qu'on attende. Je … Il s'interrompit, toutes ses inquiétudes refaisant surface soudainement il se trouvait incapable de parler.

– Dis-lui tout ça je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra. Harry lui sourit, rassurant, alors qu'il tapotait son épaule en signe de soutien.

– Tu as raison … Je vais lui en parler on verra bien.

Finalement, en bonne lionne qu'elle était, Hermione avait décidé de confronter Ron. Sitôt sa décision prise, elle transplana au Terrier. Traversant le jardin à grande vitesse elle profita d'un gnome qui passait devant elle pour se défouler. Elle l'attrapa, le fit tourner et l'envoya au-delà de la barrière du jardin, comme Ron et Ginny leurs avaient appris à Harry et elle lors de leur premier été ici.

Elle toqua à la porte un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle était sur les nerfs mais ne voulait pas que les autres membres de la famille Weasley le voient. C'est Harry qui lui ouvrit, il devina à sa tête qu'elle n'était pas venue pour lui, ni qu'elle allait prendre de pincettes. Tandis qu'il s'effaçait pour la laisser entrer, il grimaça en pensant au mauvais quart d'heure qu'allait passer son ami roux. Évidement Harry était au courant de sa demande, songea Hermione, Ron avait dû lui raconter durant une pause au boulot. Le survivant se retourna :

– Ron ! C'est pour toi ! Appela le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Hermione l'entendit avant de le voir, ses chaussons traînant contre le carrelage de la cuisine.

– On peut se parler ?

Harry s'éloignait déjà, n'ayant absolument par l'air de s'enfuir comme s'il avait Voldemort aux fesses.

Ron sortit de la maison, emboîtant le pas d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle estima que la distance qui les séparait du Terrier était suffisante, elle se lança :

– Je sais que je t'ai proposé ça i jours et que je devrais peut être te laisser le temps de réfléchir mais je te connais Ron, je sais que tes décisions te viennent de ta première réflexion et je veux savoir si oui ou non tu es prêt à t'engager.

– Hermione, je … j'aimerais qu'on attende un peu pour prendre une telle décision... Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'expliquer convenablement, lui coupant la chique, il la regarda de son regard de chien battu, incapable d'en placer une.

– N'en dis pas plus j'ai compris... Ron je vais être très claire, alors écoute moi attentivement. Dès le premier jour dans le train qui allait à Poudlard, je t'ai aimé ! Tu étais différent des autres, tu n'avais pas confiance en toi et pourtant tu aurais dû, ta partie d'échec avec l'échiquier de McGonagall aurait pu te le prouver, parce que tu étais incroyable. En deuxième année, tu as aidé Harry alors que moi je ne pouvais pas, tu m'as impressionné ! En troisième année, ce que j'ai vu c'était un jeune homme qui s'assumait, qui était prêt à tout pour ses amis. En quatrième année Krum m'a invitée au bal, j'ai accepté et j'ai compris que tu étais amoureux de moi aussi quand j'ai vu ta réaction. Depuis ce jour je t'ai attendu Ronald ! J'ai attendu un geste, un mot de ta part mais il a fallu cinq ans et que l'on meurt de justesse pendant une guerre pour que tu te décides enfin à m'embrasser. Depuis on n'a pas avancé d'un pouce. J'en ai marre Ron et je sais qu'on avancera seulement à petits pas ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre qu'un nouvel ennemi se déclare, que l'on risque tous à nouveau de mourir pour qu'on s'installe ensemble. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre, je … Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi … C'est fini Ronald...

Le jeune homme était resté la tête baissée tout le long du discours. Hermione avait espéré avoir une réponse, un geste qui peut-être lui aurait prouvé qu'elle s'était trompée mais il ne fit rien.

Elle se retourna, avança de quelques pas et transplana.

Winky entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, elle se doutait qu'Hermione était rentrée et qu'elle ne serait pas forcément dans un très bon état. Elle décida de sortir de sa chambre, trouvant la sorcière assise dans le jardin avec un thé dans les mains et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

– C'est terminé Winky, j'ai rompu …

L'ancienne esclave ne répondit pas, elle retourna dans la maison et revint deux minutes plus tard dans le jardin avec une bouteille à la main.

– Du Whisky Pur Feu, un très vieux et délicieux. Un bon remontant, dit l'elfe en tendant la bouteille à Hermione.

Hermione acquiesça, elles se servirent toutes deux un verre et le burent cul secs ensemble.

Hermione toussa tellement l'alcool était fort, elle se mit à rire et Winky se joignit à elle. C'en était fini pour elle des larmes pour un homme qu'elle avait tant aimé mais qui était incapable d'en faire autant. Elle n'avait alors plus qu'un but dans sa vie pour le moment: se consacrer à sa boutique.

* * *

Voilà voilà : un petit mot pour la fin, **une review ça ne vous coûte rien, mais a moi ça fait vraiment du bien !**

Alors lâchez vous s'il vous plait ! (petityeuxsuppliants)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou mes petits loups !**

Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre avec un jour de retard :) Mais ça y est !

N'oubliez pas d'aller aimer **ma page facebook : Baderoh :)**

* * *

Un soir, quelques minutes avant la fermeture du magasin, il ne restait plus grand monde dans les rues et la boutique ne comptait plus que les quelques habitués, parmi eux, la vieille sorcière et l'homme mystérieux.

Hermione rangeait quelques livres dans les étagères et en sélectionnait d'autres afin de refaire la devanture du magasin. Elle voulait mettre en vitrine un livre de Pierre Bottero, mais hésitait entre Ewilan et Ellana. Winky était en train de ranger les rares pâtisseries invendues de la journée. L'homme mystérieux, la vieille femme et les autres retardataires lisaient paisiblement comme s'ils attendaient le dernier moment pour partir.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et alla frapper le mur. Un homme titubait dans l'entrée, une bouteille à la main.

– Salut à tous braves gens! Comment allez-vous ? Ces quelques mots enivrés et pas tout à fait clairs apportèrent l'attention de quelques clients sur lui. Indifférent, il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et bu une autre gorgée.

Après avoir fait quelques pas il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione qui était en train de poser les derniers livres à ranger sur une table.

– Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Hermione Grange.. Euh … Granger ! Dit-il d'une voix haut perchée et avec quelques difficultés avant de lâcher un rhô sonore.

Winky s'approcha rapidement, elle ne semblait pas tolérer qu'on s'en prenne à Hermione, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quelque chose, l'homme alcoolisé reprit :

– Oh, génial, une elfe de maison ! Vient ici tout de suite, il me faut une autre bouteille !

L'homme s'interrompit, sa vision sur Winky avait été gâchée par une grande masse qui s'était coulée entre eux. L'homme dû alors lever les yeux pour croiser ceux de celui qui se trouvait devant lui. Il fit quelque pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

– Que tu es perspicace ! Oui c'est bien Hermione Granger, et oui c'est bien une elfe de maison, libre de surcroît et par conséquent ton égale, de plus tu as du te tromper d'endroit. Ici ce n'est pas un bar c'est une librairie/salon de thé, alors tu vas gentiment faire demi-tour et prendre la porte, afin de laisser ces braves gens tranquilles.

Hermione en sursauta presque de voir cet homme aussi haut qu'une montagne et habituellement muet parler autant, surtout pour prendre sa défense.

L'ivrogne allait ouvrir la bouche mais un rapide pas en avant de l'homme mystérieux lui fit faire demi-tour et il tituba jusqu'à la sortie.

Hermione n'avait même pas eu l'occasion d'intervenir. L'homme que tous semblaient ne connaître que de vue se rassit alors à sa table habituelle et sirota son café, alors que tout le monde sortait pour la fermeture du magasin. Elle s'approcha de lui et se racla la gorge:

– Merci de cette intervention, elle m'a sûrement évité de m'occuper de lui d'une manière un peu moins diplomatique.

– De rien, c'est normal, et puis je n'aime pas être dérangé pendant que je bois mon café et que je lis un livre.

– Je vais néanmoins vous déranger, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes ? L'interrogea Hermione

L'homme releva alors la tête de son livre et fixa Hermione. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il venait au magasin, la brune avait réussi à capter son attention. Voyant que celle qui se trouvait en face de lui ne le lâcherait pas avant d'obtenir une réponse, il lui répondit :

– Ça va être bref gente dame.

– Je vous écoute.

– Je m'appelle Nathanaël, je suis une ancienne langue de plomb et avant ça j'étais Auror en France. J'ai quitté mon emploi afin de vivre enfin la petite vie tranquille que je me destine à vivre depuis que j'ai amassé assez d'argent pour ne plus travailler. Mon interrogatoire est terminé ? Je croyais que vous étiez libraire, pas Auror !

Hermione rougi légèrement avant de se lancer :

\- Pardon je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète.

– Il n'y a pas de mal. Je veux bien passer l'éponge si j'ai l'honneur que vous me racontiez la guerre comme vous l'avez vécue.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir et s'éloigna en réfléchissant. Elle ne voulait pas parler de la guerre. La sorcière en avait souffert et préférait laisser ça à Ron et Harry. Toute la nuit elle avait ruminé, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à ses meilleurs amis et encore moins à Ginny. Elle se disait que peut-être c'était le moment d'en parler à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Finalement elle s'était décidée, elle était donc allée voir Nathanaël dès son arrivé le lendemain matin :

– C'est d'accord, mais c'est une histoire assez longue, que diriez-vous que je vous la raconte une fois que la boutique sera fermée et attablé devant un bon repas ?

L'Homme acquiesça sans un mot, reprenant sa lecture.

Hermione et Winky avaient fermé tard, des clients s'étant attardés. Nathanaël avait patiemment attendu les deux amies, ils étaient alors passés tous les trois dans la petite cuisine. Hermione avait commencé à préparer à manger grâce à la magie, au menu du soir poisson pané et frites. Winky et Nathanaël quant à eux s'étaient assis sur les tabourets de l'îlot central.

– C'est une longue histoire j'espère que vous êtes prêt ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

– Pour bien comprendre je vais commencer bien avant la guerre juste avant mes onze ans …

Hermione conta son histoire sans que Winky ou Nathanaël ne l'interrompent. Ils étaient encore à table sur les coups de minuit quand la seule fille du trio d'or s'arrêta de parler.

– Qu'elle histoire palpitante ! Tu devrais l'écrire je suis sûr que les maisons d'éditions se battraient pour l'avoir.

– Oh tu sais Nathanaël, ce n'est pas mon point de vue qui intéresse les gens, mais celui de Harry, l'Elu !

– Bien moins intéressant que toi d'ailleurs ! S'exclama Winky

– Oh ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Répliqua la sorcière. Enfin ! Même si ma vie est palpitante, je pense qu'avoir été Auror puis Langue de Plomb doit avoir aussi son lot d'aventures. C'est donc à charge de revanche et ensuite se sera au tour de Winky de nous parler d'elle. Mais pour ce soir c'est terminé.

La soirée s'était donc terminée là-dessus. Nathanaël avait salué les filles et s'était retiré.

Winky était déjà en train de préparer les pâtisseries du jour quand Hermione descendit l'escalier. Après avoir discuté un petit moment de tout et de rien, la brune sortit dans le jardin, une tasse de thé dans une main, une viennoiserie dans l'autre. Après avoir posé la tasse sur la table de jardin Hermione s'assit et se plongea dans ses pensées comme rarement elle s'autorisait à le faire dernièrement. Elle pensait à Ron, et aux deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, il lui manquait terriblement mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède, elle ne pouvait décidément pas l'attendre. Elle se devait d'être ferme dans sa décision de passer à autre chose, elle décida de sortir le soir même.

Elle réfléchit encore un moment, à tout et à rien. Pendant qu'elle finissait de siroter son thé une idée lui vint. Elle rentra dans la maisonnette et interpella Winky :

– Comme notre affaire marche bien, je pense que d'ici quelques mois j'aurai de quoi rembourser Harry et George et j'en suis contente. Mais je pense que pour augmenter encore un petit peu les ventes nous pourrions organiser des nocturnes. Le but serait simple, étant donné que la plupart des sorciers travaillent en journée, lors de ces nocturnes, nous pourrions attendre ce genre de clients. Cela leur ferait une sortie et nous permettrait ainsi de vendre un peu plus. Nous serions ouverts jusqu'à 22h30 ou 23h, qu'en penses-tu ?

– C'est une idée très intéressante.

– Je sais que tu te lèves tôt afin de faire toutes les pâtisseries, est ce que tu aurais assez de temps pour tout ça ?

– Je ne sais pas, j'ai un doute. Je suis très forte mais peut-être pas à ce point ! S'exclama Winky en souriant.

– La modestie ne t'étouffe pas, répliqua Hermione en tirant la langue.

L'ouverture ce jour-là s'était déroulée dans le calme, quelques clients attendaient déjà à l'entrée. Parmi eux, Hermione vit Nathanaël, elle lui sourit. Le sorcier lui fit un signe de tête et alla directement poser ses affaires sur sa table habituelle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Winky afin de lui commander son traditionnel café et une part de far, spécialité Bretonne. L'elfe et le sorcier semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Pendant la matinée, Winky eu même le privilège d'une conversation qui semblait plutôt agitée, chacun défendant son avis.

Pendant ce temps-là, la sorcière conseillait les clients, certains venant chercher un livre Moldu dont ils avaient entendu parler par une personne de leur entourage. Beaucoup de personnes venaient par curiosité mais tous semblaient être conquis par la boutique. La librairie marchait vraiment bien et même si elle n'accueillait pas autant de personnes que la plupart des autres boutiques du chemin de Traverse, les sommes laissées par les clients autant dans l'achat que dans les pourboires permettaient de renflouer les comptes d'Hermione.

Les jours suivant les deux amies préparaient leur projet. La nocturne leur prenait pas mal de temps donc lorsque les clients vaquaient à leurs occupations, les deux travaillaient afin de rendre leur projet réalisable. Elles s'étaient déjà arrêter sur un jour de la semaine, le mercredi ce qui permettrait à ceux qui travaillaient de faire une pause dans leur semaine. Hermione avait commandé des livres en plus et Winky réfléchissait à intégrer une ou deux recettes de pâtisseries leur menu. Un problème persistait néanmoins, l'elfe seule ne suffisait pas à faire le nombre de gâteaux nécessaire pour la journée complète et l'extra du soir. Même si la boutique fonctionnait bien Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas embaucher une personne juste pour le mercredi soir. La seule option qui paraissait réalisable était qu'Hermione se mette aux fourneaux afin d'aider Winky, or après plusieurs essais, Winky avait déclaré qu'elles ne pouvaient décemment pas vendre des pâtisseries comme celle-ci. En effet, même si l'esthétique était là, Hermione ne réussissait pas à faire un gâteau suffisamment spécial.

C'est Nathanaël qui leur apporta la réponse. Cette homme d'apparence bourrue, qui faisait peur à tout le monde et qui aimait la tranquillité semblait s'être pris d'amitié pour les deux compères. Il leur proposa de faire le cuisinier si ça les arrangeait et même si la brune lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi le payer, il ne semblait pas s'en morfondre. Nathanaël passa donc l'après-midi aux fourneaux sous la houlette de l'elfe qui semblait satisfaite, pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de la boutique. Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, la sorcière les questionna :

– Alors ?

– Il cuisine beaucoup mieux que toi ! S'exclama Winky

Nathanaël laissa échapper un sourire et Hermione le fusilla gentiment du regard, cependant l'affaire était entendue.

Après quelques réflexions, Hermione et Winky avaient décidé que pour la première nocturne du magasin elles inviteraient les autres artisans du chemin de Traverse, les amis, les quelques habitués du magasin et en place d'honneur George et Harry.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Dites moi tout en **reviews** s'il vous plait ! Ca me ferait plaisir et ça me motiverai a continuer ;)


	7. Chapitre 6

_Hey !_

 _Je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce moment d'absence, entre le boulot et les cours j'ai pas eu trop trop le temps. En plus comme si ça ne suffissait pas, ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre pour l'écrire. M'enfin le voilà :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira :p_

_Bonne lecture et à toute à l'heure !_

* * *

Les étagères remplies de livres avaient étés déplacés afin de laisser plus de place dans le centre de la pièce. Si la brune avait donné des invitations à tout les gérants de magasins du chemin de Traverse, elle se doutait que tous ne viendraient pas. Cependant elle avait prévu tout ce qu'il fallait pour que chacun soit comblé. Elle avait commandé de nouveaux livres afin de diversifier ses rayons plutôt basés sur les romans fantastiques, un nouveau rayonnage était donc apparu, les romans policiers. Elle les avait mis en place quelques minutes auparavant afin de faire de ses invités des privilégiés.

Il lui restait dix petites minutes à perdre alors Hermione décida d'aller en cuisine afin de voir ou en étaient Nathanaël et Winky. Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arrière boutique, elle ne pu que sourire en pensant à la relation qui commençait à lier l'elfe et l'homme. Elle ne s'en fâchait pas au contraire, cette relation ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour Winky. La rouge et or avait remarqué qu'il restait parfois quelques moments où l'elfe avait peur de ce qui l'entourait comme au temps ou elle était chez Croupton.

Elle piqua une chouquette et s'assit sur le tabouret de l'îlot central. Ses deux amis continuaient de cuisiner.

– Alors vous êtes prêts ?

Winky continua de glacer ses éclairs et adressa un bref regard à Hermione :

– Si tu manges ce qu'on a préparé on est bon pour recommencer, s'exclama l'elfe.

La brune tira la langue à Winky, ce qui fit rire Nathanaël. Ce dernier jouait les médiateurs entre les deux filles, elles se chamaillaient souvent, mais toujours gentiment. Depuis qu'il avait passé l'accord avec elles pour faire la cuisine ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et un début d'amitié naissait entre eux trois.

Il était l'heure de l'ouverture, Hermione ne fit pas un voyage à vide et emmena grâce à un sort de nombreux gâteaux qu'elle exposa sur le comptoir. Winky la suivit avec d'autres pâtisseries, elles voulaient être toutes les deux pour ouvrir la boutique pour la première nocturne.

Harry était à l'entrée, ainsi qu'un petit groupe de clients. Après que la rouge et or eût finit de saluer tout le monde, elle s'approcha de Harry. L'élu la prit dans ses bras, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu sa meilleure amie.

– Ça m'a l'air de bien fonctionner ta boutique ! Je suis tellement fier de toi !

– Oui c'est vraiment génial, je vais vous rembourser plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

Harry lui fit les gros yeux, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas le plus important. Hermione se détourna de lui afin d'accueillir de nouveaux arrivants.

La boutique se remplissait gentiment et Hermione comme à son habitude stressait, il n'y avait pas de raison, mais elle avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude de Poudlard.

Les personnes parcouraient les rayonnages de livres, quelques-uns avaient déjà investit les confortables fauteuils de la boutique, d'autres se dirigeaient vers les pâtisseries. Cette fois l'elfe s'était vraiment surpassée. Les gâteaux étaient de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. De jolies tartelettes aux fruits trônaient fièrement à côté de profiteroles, des cakes aux fruits s'étaient glissés entre de délicieux crumble et des royals aux chocolats. Tout en haut du comptoir de présentation, découpé en parts individuelles, il y avait un magnifique banoffee pie. L'ensemble donnait vraiment envie et Hermione vit presque la bave qui dégoulinait de la bouche de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci s'en alla vers le comptoir. Elle pensa que tout ça aurait beaucoup plut à Ron, avant de se flageller mentalement pour avoir pensé à lui.

La brune accueillit de nouveaux arrivants. Parmi eux se trouvait des journalistes dont Rita Skeeter. Hermione n'appréciait toujours pas la femme, mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert son secret, celle qui lui avait donné de nombreuses relation amoureuses totalement fictives la laissait tranquille. Le deux femmes se saluèrent froidement avant que chacune ne vaque à ses occupations.

La soirée avançait doucement et tous semblaient ravis. Hermione et Winky avaient toutes deux étés interrogées par les journalistes et aidaient les clients. Les pâtisseries partaient comme des petits pains. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant arriver un visiteur seul. La tête rousse s'avançât dans le magasin et commença à regarder les différents livres.

Hermione observa l'ensemble du magasin, elle était réellement contente de cette soirée, elle souriait mais très vite son sourire s'évanouit. Elle venait de voir un tignasse rousse. Son esprit s'échauffa. En temps normal Hermione était une femme plutôt réfléchie, mais dès que cela concernait Ron, elle était lunatique. Elle courut presque jusqu'au rayon « roman à l'eau de rose ».

– Tu ne devrais pas être ici, je n'ai pas envie de te …

Elle s'interrompit. Elle ne se trouvait pas devant le « bon » Weasley. George se tenait devant elle et un sourire barrait son visage.

– Tu n'as pas envie de me … ?

Hermione rougit

– Non rien... Je suis contente que tu ais réussi à te libérer, ça me fait plaisir ! Dit elle en lui faisant la bise.

– Tu as surtout cru que c'était mon idiot de frère ?

La brune avait toujours aimé la franchise des jumeaux, mais à ce moment précis, elle aurait préféré que George ne soit pas si direct. Celui ci dût s'en apercevoir car il changea directement de conversation.

– Je vois que mon investissement est productif, je pense que je vais bientôt jalouser ta boutique, elle a presque autant de clients que Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

– N'exagère pas George, il y a beaucoup de monde c'est vrai, mais elle n'aura jamais la même notoriété que ton magasin, s'exclama Hermione en s'engouffrant dans la bouffé d'oxygène que lui offrait le roux.

Ils discutèrent un moment avant que Hermione ne soit rappelée par les clients. Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que les livres Moldus soient boudés, ils étaient en réalité les centres de la l'attention pour la plupart des sorciers. Les nouveaux univers qu'ils offraient semblaient plaire. Hermione en était ravie, c'était une manière de faire apprécier les Moldus.

Winky avait vendue presque toutes les pâtisseries et il était presque minuit quand les invités d'Hermione s'en allèrent petite à petit, beaucoup devant ouvrir leur commerce le lendemain. La brune se retrouva bientôt seule avec son meilleur ami.

– Belle soirée, n'est ce pas ? S'extasia la jeune femme

– Muum... répondit le survivant.

La joie d'Hermione redescendit vite, elle venait de voir la tête de son ami. Il semblait préoccupé.  
Elle lui demanda alors des explications.

– C'est Ginny ? Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Ça ne va plus ?

– Non Mione ça n'a rien à voir avec moi … C'est … Enfin je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler.

– Tu en as trop dit pour t'arrêter la Harry. Parle.

– C'est Ron, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, nous fêtons ta réussite !

– Harry Potter, tu me connais, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire. Dis moi tout maintenant.

Hermione se sentait un peu anxieuse, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de Ron, mais en même temps, l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard ne pouvait pas ne plus faire parti d'elle d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle ne pouvait donc pas s'empêcher de s'en faire pour lui.

\- Ça ne va pas te faire plaisir. Hermione, Ron est parti. Cela faisait un mois qu'une occasion s'était présentée pour nous les Aurors, nous pouvions aller suivre une formation continue en Écosse. Il n'avait pas voulu y aller parce qu'il voulait être avec toi, mais maintenant que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, il est partit. Il n'est pas partit parce qu'il en avait envie, ou du moins à l'origine si, mais quand je l'ai emmené à King's Cross pour qu'il prenne le train, il n'a pas décoché un mot. Quand il s'est enfin décidé à parler, c'était pour me dire qu'il regrettait tellement de ne pas t'avoir dit oui pour emménager avec toi. Il s'en veut tellement Hermione. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si triste. Il t'aime. Je sais que je n'ai pas à m'en mêler, mais je vous connais tout les deux, tu es amoureuse de lui et Ron est amoureux de toi, mais il n'est vraiment pas doué pour les sentiments. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mauvais pendant sa formation là-bas car il pense trop à toi... Hermione il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Envoie lui une lettre, mettaient les choses au clair...

La brune avait écouté son ami, chaque mot la transperçait... Elle ne voulait plus souffrir à cause de cet homme, mais pourtant c'était encore le cas. Elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face indéfiniment comme cela. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent et qu'elle lui laisse le temps de parler. Elle avait été un peu trop impulsive en rompant avec lui …

– Je vais y aller Harry ! Je vais aller le voir. Tu as raison, nous n'avons pas tiré les choses au clair et il faut que ce soit fait.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il savait que son amie aimait encore le rouquin mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait été jusqu'à aller le rejoindre. Hermione l'impressionnait toujours.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione laissait la boutique à Winky pour deux petits jours, elle devrait se débrouiller pour l'ouverture du samedi. La sorcière ne pensait pas en avoir pour longtemps mais elle préférait prendre les devant. Elle avait longuement hésité, à savoir si elle avait prise la bonne décision d'aller rejoindre Ron. Néanmoins elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent réellement.

Harry passa pour l'accompagner à King's Cross. Pendant le trajet, ils ne discutèrent que rarement, Harry avait compris que son amie était en pleine réflexion. Il se rappelait les nombreuses fois où Ron et lui avaient essayé de parler à la jeune femme pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs, ils s'étaient toujours heurté à un mur. Il se laissa bercer par ses souvenirs tout le temps du trajet en Magicobus.

Ils descendirent à la gare. Hermione se dirigea vers son quais d'embarquement pendant que Harry s'occupait de payer le bus. Lorsqu'il la retrouva, la jeune femme était à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Lorsque le train arriva, la brune se leva brusquement et se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle resta un petit moment ainsi. Harry fut obligé de la repousser légèrement pour qu'elle le lâche.

– Il est temps que tu ailles rejoindre Ron. Ce week-end c'est le début des vacances je m'en vais rejoindre Ginny, lui adressa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione sourit

– Tu lui feras un énorme bisous de ma part !

– Je n'y manquerai pas, promis.

La jeune femme se retourna, monta dans le train, et s'assit dans un wagon. De la fenêtre elle put voir son ami lui faire des signes de la main. La jeune femme lui rendit la pareille et le train s'ébranla.

Edimbourg était magnifique surtout la nuit, elle brillait de mille feux. Lorsqu'elle descendit du train, Hermione put voir de loin le château. Il était grand et majestueux. Si elle n'était pas venu pour Ron, elle aurait sûrement prit le temps de visiter la ville.

La brune s'empressa héler un taxi. Elle voulait absolument rejoindre Ron au plus vite afin de s'expliquer. Elle voulait être forte mais elle savait que si le rouquin insistait trop elle retomberait dans ses bras. Elle l'aimait. Une vrai tornade s'était installée dans sa tête. Elle voulait l'oublier il y a encore de ça quelque jours et voilà que maintenant elle s'en allait le retrouver pour s'expliquer. Elle n'était même pas sur que c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle aimerait surtout oublier tout ça et se blottir dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait sentit sa résolution flancher comme cela, ce qui lui faisait peur.

Elle arriva à l'adresse que Harry lui avait donné. Hermione monta l'escalier pour arriver à l'appartement qu'occupait Ron pendant sa formation.

La jeune femme se retrouva devant la porte. Longtemps elle resta devant en se demandant si elle devait vraiment y aller. Elle se réprimendait mentalement, elle avait l'impression d'être bipolaire, sa raison et son cœur se battaient avec beaucoup de violence.

Un gémissement sourd se fit alors entendre.

Sa raison et son cœur se turent afin d'écouter à nouveau. Nouveau gémissement. Hermione n'hésita plus, elle entra dans l'appartement,Ron devait être blessé. Le bruit ne venait pas du salon, elle le traversa à grandes enjambées. Elle ne devait pas s'affoler. Si Ron était en mauvais état il fallait qu'elle ait toute sa tête pour le soigner. Dans le couloir elle s'arrêta devant la porte qui devait être la chambre. Elle prit une dernière inspiration avant d'entrer.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Ron était allongé sur le lit complètement nu et sur lui était jucher une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Hermione sentit son cœur se briser.

Ron tourna la tête à ce moment, il la vit et son visage se décomposa. Il repoussa la jolie créature qui était sur lui mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de se lever, Hermione avait disparu avec un petit pop.

* * *

 _Hé voilà, ce chapitre est terminé !_  
 _Vous avez eu de la chance, j'ai faillit le couper un peu avant, vous auriez été dans le suspense !_  
 _Que pensez vous de chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le communiquer en review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer !_

 _Bisous bisous  
B._


	8. Momento

**Bonjour à tous !**

Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera pas un nouveau chapitre du Mille Feuilles que je vais vous publier diverses raisons, je ne peux plus écrire sur cette histoire.

Pourquoi me demanderez vous ? Hé bien car pour le moment, cette histoire m'est douloureuse à écrire. Je me retrouve un peu trop dedans.

Je vous demande donc un peu d'indulgence... La suite sera écrite n'en ayez pas de doutes, cependant il va me falloir un peu de temps. Mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite est déjà toute trouvée. Il ne me restera plus qu'à l'écrire.  
En attendant, je bosses sur d'autres projets, donc un devrait paraître d'ici peu. Je vous encourage donc à vous abonner à mon profil afin d'être prévenu lors de la parution de ce nouvel écrit.

En espérant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

 _Baderoh_


End file.
